The Next Great Adventure
by ssecca01
Summary: Post-Ootp spoilers. One shot. Suicide fic. Harry leaves a letter. pre-slash.


**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. Don't make any profit. Just for fun. **

To Whomever this may concern,

If you're reading this then I've done it. I've fulfilled my destiny and got the revenge I swore when I first found out what really happened to my parents.

When I first found out about the prophecy, back in fifth year, I was so angry. Angry that it'd been kept from me, angry that I had to find out about it _then..._ when Sirius had just died for what I thought (and still believe to a point) was my mistake. But most of all, I was angry that this life, this fate had been dumped on my shoulders.

I wished nothing more than that it had of been Neville who was the one prophesised, because then maybe I would still have my parents, and Sirius, and I wouldn't have felt so alone as I did then, as I do now. But it wasn't Neville, it was _me_.

Throughout my sixth year I withdrew into myself and raised all the walls I had made for the first eleven years of my life. I remember seeing the hurt, pained, and even betrayed looks on my friends faces when I wouldn't answer their questions, wouldn't join in their conversations; wouldn't let them back in.

It was hard to do, cut off all my ties of friendship and hurt those that I loved. But I knew it was something I had to do, because if I didn't, then either the grief of losing another of them would have killed me; and the same for them, if I didn't win, or if I did, then my decision would have.

I also remember the pitying looks I got from the teachers during my special classes, they all tried to help me, even Snape. But they couldn't, I wouldn't let them.

When this year, seventh year came, no one bothered anymore. They had all moved on. Hermione and Ron had gotten together over my absence, and Ginny had left behind any lasting feelings of her crush for me and gotten engaged to Neville. The teachers stopped their efforts to get me to open up and just continued with my lessons. I don't think Hermione will ever forgive me for topping her in all the subjects we shared.

The only person I ever talked to was Malfoy. We were never friends, just two people who shared something no else could understand; destinies forced upon us that we never asked for. I didn't want to be the boy who lived to kill Voldermort, while Malfoy didn't want to be the death either he was raised to be. If things had been different, we might have been friends, or maybe more? Who knows, because things aren't... Weren't different, and at least Malfoy might get a life when (now?) that this things over. He at least managed to change one thing about his destiny, and that was to spy. We probably wouldn't win things if it weren't for him, because there are just something's only a Malfoy a privy to, and not a Snape.

Newts were only a week ago, and I know I did well. Better than well. When the last exam was over, the whole seventh year had cheered, and partied, and just let loose. I had gone off to professor Dumbledore's office for an order meeting. It was there that I learned the final battle was coming. Malfoy had been told night before when he was summoned with the rest of the inner circle, excluding Snape.

The last week has been hell for me, nearly day long training sessions, but it'll be worth it in the end. Because I know what my destiny is, and it's to win. And win I will, because even if they don't know it anymore, I have loved ones, and they don't deserve a Voldermort plagued world. No one does.

As a great man once said 'Death is only the next great adventure', and I'm need of a change in scenery.

Harry Potter.

---

Silently, he folded the piece of parchment and placed it back in the envelope. Wiping at the corner of his eyes, he stood and moved over towards the bed where the only person he ever loved lay stiff and motionless... dead.

Draco took in the pale skin, blue-tinged lips, and peaceful look of Harry Potter. "I guess you finally managed to brew a potion right."

With one last look at the body before him, Draco swept from the room, envelope still in hand, and made his way to the stone gargoyle that had become a constant in his life this last year to inform the headmaster of Harry's adventure.


End file.
